One Day
by NERDZROCK6
Summary: What happens when the van der Woodsens take in an orphaned Alexis, who is Serena and Erik's half sister...from her father's side? Read to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note**

**This is my first story on fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-**

It was a calm Friday evening at the van der Woodsen household…at least for now anyways.

"Serena, Erik!" Lily called. Erik quickly came down the stairs with Serena right behind him. "You guys might want to take a seat"

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, taking in her mother's pale appearance.

"There's no easy way to say this but your father and his wife of fifteen years, were killed in a terrible car accident." Lily paused trying to gauge her children's reaction.

"When?" Erik whispered.

"This morning around eight," Lily answered. "I just found out about this a few minutes ago."

Serena didn't really know what to say. She had only seen her father twice in her entire life. The last time was when she was two and Erik was being born. It was kind of the unspoken rule of the house, not to mention him. Serena looked at her mother and could tell she had something else to say.

"Is there more?" she asked.

"Yes. Your father had another child after you two, with his wife. Her name is Alexis and she is thirteen years old. His will states that if he and his wife were to die before she turned eighteen, she was to be left in my custody. Her names is Alexis, and she is you guys' sister…"

"Half sister" Erik interrupted.

"But still sister, none the less. I'm sure she could use you guy's help to get through this rough time in her life. After all, she lived with both her father and mother all her life and now they're gone. She's currently in child services. I just spoke with her social worker and she wants us to get back to her as soon as possible. I'd be more than willing to take her in, but I'm leaving the decision up to you two. What do you think?"

Serena and Erik stared at each other for a few moments, communicating silently as only true siblings could.

Serena finally spoke up "We think it would be best if she stayed with us."

Lily smiled at her children's wise decision and nodded. "I'll call her social worker right away."

**-**

The next morning…

Alexis van der Woodsen stared up at the ceiling of her current bedroom she shared with six other orphans. After she was told of her parents deaths, she had been brought to St. John's Orphanage. Alexis had tried to sleep all night, but only found herself tossing and turning. She had given up on sleep around 2 A.M. It was now 6 A.M. and her mind couldn't help but drift back to the horrible events of the previous day.

All she remembered was the policeman coming to her school and telling that both her parents were dead. Everything else happened so fast it was a blur. Alexis refused to cry. Crying wouldn't solve anything. It definitely wouldn't bring her parents back. Alexis was shaken from her thoughts when the door to her room burst open.

"Alexis, are you awake?" Grace, her social worker, asked.

Alexis nodded and sat up in the bed.

"I have good news. We found you a home. You'll be staying with your half-sibling's mother." Grace said proudly.

Alexis was stunned. "What?" she said. "I have siblings?"

"Yes. You're father was married to a woman named Lily Rhodes long before you were born. They had two children together, Serena and Erik van der Woodsen. They are eighteen and sixteen years old. I'm guessing your parents never told you this." Grace stated, sympathetically.

"Good guess" Alexis replied dryly.

"Don't worry" Grace said putting a hand on Alexis' shoulder. "I'm sure they're good people."

"Okay, I hope you're right." Alexis responded. "When do we leave?"

"Sorry, but I wont be joining you on this trip. Your cab will be here in ten, though. It'll take you right to their house. They live on the Upper East Side of New York, which is not too far from here in New Jersey. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on things"

Alexis nodded, grabbed her suitcase, and followed Grace out of the orphanage.

She was really curious as to why her father never told her she had an older brother and sister. She sighed when she realized she would never hear the answer.

**-**

Serena and Erik sat on the couch nervously waiting for the little sister they never knew to come. They looked up when Lily came into the room.

"That was Alexis' social worker. She said that Alexis should be here any…"

Lily was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "That must be her now." She got up and opened the door. She saw a girl with red hair that stopped right below her ears. The girl was trying to put on a brave face, but her eyes said different. She didn't look sad, just very, very tired.

"Hi," Lily said in a friendly tone "you must be Alexis, come in."

Alex walked into the apartment building and was stunned. It was huge and beautiful. She couldn't believe she would be staying here.

"This is Serena and this is Erik" Lily said introducing Alexis to her older sister and brother.

Alexis smiled and shook hands with her siblings…

**Author's Note**

**Well that's the first chapter. What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. I'm open to any suggestions you may have. **


	2. Conversations Over Milk

_Alexis' Point of View… _

I rung the doorbell and took a step back, waiting for someone to answer the door. A saw the door handle move and braced myself for the worst. I put on my brave face, not wanting any sympathy from the people taking me in.

The door opened and I saw a blond haired women standing on the other side of it. One look at her and I could tell she wouldn't be a problem. She was smiling and seemed very friendly. I looked beyond her smile and saw the one thing I did not want to see…sympathy. That's okay though, I'll just have to prove to her (and myself) that I'm okay.

"Hi" she said "You must be Alexis." I nodded, not knowing what to say. Should I just blurt out my thanks or save it for later? Realizing I wasn't going to say anything else at the moment, she continued "Come in."

I walked into the apartment building and was stunned. It was huge. At least ten of my houses could fit into it (not that I would've traded for the world). The apartment was also gorgeous. Two of its best features were the beautiful chandelier and the wonderful marble floors.

My awing of the apartment ceased when my eyes fell upon two figures. The first was a boy with blond hair and black high lights. He seemed tall (well…at least to me) and pretty sure of himself. He was staring at me intently, observing my every move.

Next, I saw a girl. I had a hard time believing she was only eighteen, due to her long blond hair and tall height. She didn't seem as confident has the boy next to her and was standing awkwardly waiting for something to happen.

Then it hit me, these people were Serena and Erik van der Woodsen…my _sister _and _brother. _

"Alexis, this is Serena and Erik" Lily introduced.

I found myself smiling (it was a small smile…but still a smile none the less) as I shook hands with them for the first time.

-

_Normal Point of View_

Lily, sensing the kids need to talk, decided to give them all some space. Kids, "I'm going to go check on Alexis' room. I'll be right down the hallway if any of you need me." With a final nod at Alexis, Lily disappeared out of the room.

All three took a seat on the couch with Alexis in the middle.

Realizing that her brother and sister were not going to say anything, Serena decided to start the conversation.

"Sooo…Alexis, was it a long drive?" Serena mentally hit herself for not coming up with a better question.

Erik smirked at his sister….well oldest sister's…attempt to start a conversation. Seeing this, Serena responded by throwing a pillow directly at her brother's head.

Alexis stifled a laugh seeing Erik's peeved expression and Serena's proud grin.

"I'm sorry, Alexis, you'll have to excuse _our _sister's lack of conversation starting skills" Erik said, smiling.

Alexis spoke for the first time. "It's okay, and please call me Alex. I only get called Alexis when my parents are..." Alex's grin quickly faded at the thought of her dead parents.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked, noticing Alex's distressed state.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Alex quickly replied, she didn't want Serena and Erik worrying about her.

Serena saw straight through her act and added "If you ever want to talk…we're here. No matter what it's about"

Alex looked up at Serena and Erik and could tell they were both being sincere. "Okay" she whispered.

Suddenly, Lily entered the room "Alexis, it looks like your room won't be ready for a few weeks. A leak was discovered in it. You'll have to bunk with Serena until its ready."

"It's okay. I can sleep on the couch." Alex suggested.

"Nonsense" Serena said pulling up Alex, along with herself, off the couch "Come on…I'll show you to _our _room."

Erik laughed at the sight of Serena practically dragging Alex to her room. "I think I like Alex more." Erik whispered to his mother. Lily couldn't help but smile at that comment.

**-**

Alex woke up with a start. Looking around the room, she tried to catch her breath. She saw Serena sleeping soundly next to her and sighed with relief, glad to not have woken her up. Alex carefully slid out of bed and just as she reached the one-foot mark away from the exit a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" came the sleepy voice of Serena. She quickly woke up when she saw the exhausted expression her sister's face. "You okay?"

"Yea…I was just going to get something to drink" Alex answered carefully, trying to hide her lie.

"Okay, I'll show you the way" Serena said getting out of bed.

"Oh no, its fine…you can go back to sleep. I'd hate to be the cause of you not getting a good night's sleep." Alex replied quickly.

"It comes with the territory. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have anywhere to go" Serena added with a smile.

"Really? Great! I mean… okay…cool." Alexis confirmed trying to hide her happiness. She really didn't want to wander the halls of this dark apartment alone, at night.

Serena smirked at her sister's quirkiness and put an arm around Alex as she led her to the kitchen. Once there, she poured Alex and herself a glass of milk and took a seat next to Alex at the counter.

"So, what was your dream about?" Serena gently pushed.

Alex nearly choked on her sip of milk. She wasn't expecting that question, so she decided to play cool. "What dream?" she asked casually.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "The dream that made you shoot out of bed gasping for air."

She stated calmly.

"Oh…that one?"

Serena nodded.

Alex sighed "It was about the accident." Who knew the first time she would actually be able to fall asleep; her sleep would be filled with nightmares?

"It'll get better, sweetie, I promise, and its okay to be sad. My mom, Erik, and I understand; you don't have to put on a brave face for us all." Serena assured.

Alex nodded and rested her head on Serena's shoulder. Serena responded by wrapping her arm around Alexis.

The comfortable silence of the girls listening to each others' heart beat was interrupted by Alex. "Serena?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry about my…our dad. I hate that he wasn't there for you. If it helps I'm pretty mad at him about it."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, but don't ruin the memory of your dad on me and Erik's account. Okay? I'm sure he was a good person. He just made mistakes like many of us do today. Me and Erik both forgave him a long time ago, and I think you should to." Serena suggested.

Alex pondered what Serena just said "I'll think about it" she stated, with a yawn.

Serena smiled "That's all I can ask for." She noticed Alexis' yawn and stood up saying "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Alex nodded and followed Serena out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note**

**Well guys that was the second chapter. I have some questions for you all. **

**Which characters do you want to see in this story?**

**Also, do you guys want Erik to be straight or gay?**

**Please Review. **


End file.
